Hide and Seek
by It's an Existential Crisis
Summary: She never minded my religion, but when I started going off about her religion, I suppose that drew the line.  Really old, transferred from another account. HidaHina oneshot. Rated T for Hidan's mouth.


I knew it was my fault, I just didn't want to admit it. I had no right to preach to her like that. I was just expressing my beliefs but I guess I pushed to hard. Because my beloved wouldn't even look at me. She ignored me for the rest of that morning. She didn't wait for me to go upstairs. She didn't smile at me like she usually did. It hurt, but I shrugged it off. I'm a masochist right? But why did this pain feel so different. My little Hinata had hurt me, and I didn't like it this time.

I leaned over to Itachi, "I think she's mad at me," I whispered. He snorted, and walked away shaking his head. I sighed and followed them upstairs. I reached for Hinata's hand, but she pulled away.

I was quiet in first period. I was leaning back in my chair, tapping my fingers impatiently. I was half listening to what the teacher was saying, but my mind kept wandering off to Hinata. She never minded my religion, but when I started going off about _her _religion, I suppose that drew the line.

Once class was out I hurried to her locker, but she wasn't there. I searched the halls looking for her, but there was no sign of her and I ended up late. I gave my presentation as loud and obnoxious as ever, playing around, but still focusing on my task, but everyone could tell that's not what I was really focusing on. Inside all I could see was her face.

Third period I went over to Honey-senpai (as much as I hated him and his cuteness), I asked him for advice. He laughed at me, and I attempted to kill him, before Mori-senpai stopped me. Finally he said, "I hope you figure it out soon." I cussed him out, luckily no one else heard me.

Fourth period we were watching some mushy movie version of a book we read in class. They were being all romantic and I found myself sweating and shaking, thinking about Hinata. As soon as class was out, I rushed downstairs and saw her binder at the table as usual. I put my books right next to hers, and went to get one of my ffriends, but when I came back, Mu books were punched aside and Itachi was sitting quietly by Hinata.

I decided not to say anything, giving her an occasional puppy-dog face, but she was too busy reading her book, completely ignoring me. 'Fine!' I thought to myself. 'Be that way, friggin' atheist!' and I gave her a smug look, being my obnoxious self once again.

I was so loud that other tables turned to stare. Then Konan leaned over to me, "If you want her attention, it's easier just to talk to her." she whispered. "The fuck you talking about, bitch?" I asked, honestly not knowing what she was talking about. Then I found myself staring at Hinata. I shook my head as if that would get her out of my head.

She hurried back upstairs and I couldn't catch up to her.

The rest of the day was quiet. I was still thinking about her, of course, contemplating the situation. I was reminiscing about the last weekend. We were at The Spot with Honey-senpai, eating pizza and playing all the games. "Over here! C'mon, let's play this one!" She said in that cute voice of hers. That hole time I spent with her. She dragged me around like a teddy-bear, and of course I scowled and whined, but inside I was truly in heaven.

School was finally out and I headed triumphantly to drama club. I knew that we only had two weeks until the big day of our play. Rehearsals always went well, especially Hinata's and my part. She was Cinderalla, and I was the handsome prince (Oh yeah!).

I walked in quite proud, knowing that this would get her over it all. I tossed my bag in the seat next to her. 'Well, I guess I should fucking talk to her first, but shit I'm really no good at these things.'

She had her back turned to me, "Hey, I know you're mad at me, and I had no fucking right to say what I said, but would you at least talk to me?" No reply. "Hinata," I whined. No reply. "You can't stay mad at me forever-" but then she abruptly stood and walked to the other end of the room. "Okay, maybe you can.." I sighed. Dammit.

I was hurting so much, but I told myself it didn't. My head was pounding and my heart felt like it was bleeding through my chest, but not in that sense, it was a new feeling, and I didn't like it. "I can't take it anymore," I whispered to Kakuzu, "I'm just going to go." Kakuzu nodded his head, and patted my back. I looked over to Hinata who was staring at me with sad eyes. I couldn't look at her and turned my head ashamed.

I called home and headed out of the building before class started. I walked half way already, waiting for my bitch mom to pick me up. I told her I was sick and was in no condition to be there. She finally picked me up, and I got in the car silently. She kept asking me questions about what was wrong, but I told her I just didn't feel well, which wasn't entirely a lie, my head was killing me.

Sitting quietly (which doesn't happen often) all I could think about was her. And I guess it was obvious 'cause my mom stated that she knew there was something bothering me but I ignored her. I walked in the shabby house and went straight to my room. "You should eat something," my mom said. It had just occurred to me that I hadn't eaten at lunch. "I'm not hungry," I sighed and shut my bedroom door quietly. I fell to my bed, feet hanging off the edge.

I cried.

I was so upset but I didn't understand why. I pulled at my silver hair, cursing at myself. The pain... it just wasn't the same, and I wanted it to stop. I finally pulled the covers over me, not bothering to get out of my school uniform or take off my boots. I fell asleep and dreamed about Hinata.

I woke at about 3:00 in the morning. Everything was dark, and everyone was still sleeping. "Shit," I whispered to myself, "I forgot to pray.." So I forced my heavy head off my pillow and dressed myself in my normal cloths, fixing my hair back. I dragged my feet out to the shed (which was the only place I could perform any rituals or sacrifices and prayers without being caught). I jabbed a knife into my hand, wincing at the pain, and drew the circle again, because it was starting to fade. I took off my pendant, holding it in my hands and prayed to Jashin. I prayed for a good two hours, before I sighed at my unanswered questions.

I looked out to the rising sun. Hinata was probably up already.

I was hesitant to put the pendant back around my neck, knowing it was my damned religion that started it all. No.. I started it. She didn't care if I was a Jashinist. I was just a fucking idiot.

There was nothing else I could do. School was out for the next week, so I wouldn't get to see her, and she never answers her phone, so it was useless to try and call her. I knew she was mad, but I was entirely sure why. And I knew she'd be mad when I reached her house, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. It was a long walk, but I didn't care.

There she was, sitting on her porch. I stared up at her from the seat, as she gazed at the sky. Her beautiful long hair slapping her face. She didn't notice me, so I stayed quiet.

When I finally got the courage, I started counting "One... two... three..." I hid so she couldn't see me, but I knew she recognized my voice. She looked around confused, but still couldn't find me. "Four... five..." I saw her smirk and she ran out of sight. "...nine... ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I called.

I jumped up, and saw that she wasn't there. I looked all around, but still couldn't find her. I looked out back, and she wasn't there either. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms, thinking of where she could've possibly gone.

Then something hit me. No really, a little pebble hit my head, and I heard Hinata curse quietly. I smiled, and climbed up to her roof. "I win!" I laughed. Hinata laughed too. It was such a relief to see her not mad at me. Then she gave a melancholy expression, and looked away. I scooted over to her, and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear. I placed my Jashin pendant on her lap. She looked up at me confused. "You're more important." I said, smiling.

She blushed like a little school girl, and I kissed her forehead. She played with the little chain as we watched the sun rise. Then she scooted away from me and hooked the pendant around her own neck, giggling at me. I started giggling too, as she placed her head on my lap. "You win."


End file.
